


i'm glad i hitched my apple wagon to your star

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's the kind of worship <em>Robin</em> usually fucking sees, not <em>him</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm glad i hitched my apple wagon to your star

**Author's Note:**

> for my fave of them all ohmcgee.

"You're aiming too high," Roy says. "You'll get someone in the neck like that. GA and I might not be Batman and Robin, but we do _try_ not to kill anyone."

"Oh," Tim says. He lowers the bow, looks back at where Roy's hovering over him, and it's those big fucking doe eyes that are responsible for getting Roy _into_ this.

If Ollie knew, he'd lose his shit worse than Batman on a bad day, but lucky for the two of them, Ollie's off on JLA business, or vacation, or - Roy kind of forgets, only that he wasn't invited.

Whatever.

Ollie doesn't know about Tim. Doesn't know that for months, Tim was following them around, taking pictures of them, figuring them _out_ \- not for blackmail, or anything like that, but just because - because -

"I needed to," Tim said when Roy finally caught him, one night when he was flying solo and only just heard the soft click of the shutter. He thought he'd laugh himself sick until Tim broke out of his considerable grip, and Roy let him drop, and Tim looked _up_ at him like -

Well, that's the kind of worship _Robin_ usually fucking sees, not _him_.

"I'm not," Tim said. "I won't tell anyone, I just - we moved here from Gotham and I wanted -"

Roy picked him back up by the shirt collar, dusted him off a little, then cupped his cheek and asked, "So how do we measure up? Do I give the Boy Wonder a run for his money?"

He didn't really think Tim would answer - he wasn't really thinking about Jason so much as Dick, anyway, and _no one_ can be that - but Tim licked his lips, fluttered his lashes and said, "You're very different, I - couldn't compare you to anyone else."

So Roy kind of forgot to tell Ollie about their little stalker. It was only one of about seventy-eight things they were keeping from each other at that point, anyway.

So Tim followed them around, keeping closer the nights Roy flew solo, and that was supposed to be it until Roy started seeking him out, started checking _up_ on him all the time. He liked the way Tim got flustered around him, the way Tim treated him like an actual hero and not - not -

Right now, Roy takes the bow back out of Tim's hands, sets it on the ground. "Roy?" Tim asks, and then he stammers out, "Sorry, I mean -"

"Hey," Roy says. He leans his head down toward Tim's, smiles at him. "You can call me Roy, all right? You earned that. Just don't tell GA, right?"

Roy winks, and Tim says, "I'd _never_ -"

"I know," Roy says. It's hard not to laugh sometimes when Tim gets this serious. He touches Tim's cheek, asks, "You get some good pictures tonight?"

"Yes," Tim says. He licks his lips, and Roy asks, "What do you do with those, anyway?"

For a while, Tim doesn't answer, just stares him down like he means _what do you think_ and, well, sure, Roy kind of _imagined_ Tim maybe did that, but Tim also makes everything so _serious_ that -

"Yeah?" Roy asks, like Tim's actually answered him. "What do you _think_ about when you're doing it?"

Tim turns this bright, pretty pink and Roy cups his cheeks in both hands, feels the warmth of them. Despite the blush Tim's still looking right at him, and he says, "I think about everything. Mostly - I think about you fucking me."

"Jesus," Roy says. He drops down to his knees, and Tim's only the tiniest bit taller than him that way. "Tim," he says, "I know this is a dumb question, but have you ever done anything like that before?"

"No," Tim says. He's staring at Roy's mouth, leaning into his hands, and when Roy looks down he can see how hard Tim is through his jeans. "But if -"

Roy kisses him. He doesn't mean to, same as he didn't mean to teach Tim how to shoot a bow, same as he didn't mean to _neglect_ patrol for that, but he does, and Tim kisses him back all eager, whimpering when Roy sucks on his tongue, drawing in a sharp breath when Roy slides his hand under his shirt.

He pulls Tim down, and Tim crawls into his lap, gripping his shoulders while he grinds against his dick. He's quiet, and that's good for a rooftop, but Roy _wants_ to hear him.

"Tim," Roy mumbles against him. "I'd take you back, but if Ollie checked in -"

"We can go to my house," Tim says. "My parents aren't home."

 

*

 

Roy's not even sure how they get there. It's slower moving through the city with someone else, but when they reach Tim's place, it's Tim who leads the way when they climb through the window. It's not the craziest thing Roy's ever done, not by far, but when they get to Tim's bedroom Roy almost backs out.

Tim must sense it, because he looks at Roy and says, "Please don't go. I'm not - I _want_ this." His eyes are so fierce when he says it, like Dickie when the odds were stacked against him. 

Roy scoops Tim up and sets him on the bed. He flicks open the buttons on Tim's jeans, gestures for Tim to lift up so he can slide them off. He's still so hard for Roy, and Roy gets distracted and crouches down between his thighs, nosing over Tim's dick through his briefs until Tim says, "Roy, please, I wanna see _you_."

Then Roy grins up at him. He pulls Tim's shirt over his head and then he stands up, undoes his belt and kicks off his boots, pushes the tunic up -

Tim stops him before he gets to the pants, and at first Roy figures it's Tim getting cold feet, but he should fucking _know_ better by now because far from it, Tim wants to peel them down _himself_ so he can -

Tim's mouth is warm over him, wet and eager, inexpert but still so fucking good. "God," Roy says. Tim sucks the head of his cock, and Roy feels his legs tremble just from _that_. "You," he asks Tim, running his hand through his hair. "You still want me to fuck you?" Tim moans around him, looks up at him and _blinks_ and Roy - Roy doesn't want to push him back, not for a second, but he's not gonna _last_ if he doesn't.

So okay, maybe he's been thinking about this since longer than just tonight.

He pulls off Tim's briefs, reaches down for his belt and takes his slick out of it, then crouches down between Tim's legs. Tim's all skin and bones, no muscle yet, but he's _beautiful_ and Roy wants to mark him up, wants everyone to know -

"What is it?" Tim asks, and Roy blinks.

"Nothing," Roy says. He squeezes out some lube, warms it up with his hands. "This is gonna hurt, okay? But I promise it gets - a whole lot better."

Tim nods, bites his lip and then says, "I know. It's all right. I want - you."

Roy can't remember the last time anyone told him that and meant it.

He leaves the mask on as he works Tim open. He'd rather take it off; Tim _deserves_ to see him, clever little fucker that he is for figuring it out. But he doesn't have any solvent with him, and anyway - anyway, he's pretty sure Tim gets off on it a bit, knows for sure when he leans forward to kiss Tim again and Tim can't stop stroking his mask.

"Now," Roy teases. He has two fingers in Tim, easing him open slowly. "How is anyone going to live up to your first time being with a super hero?"

Tim opens his eyes, fixes him with a serious look. "I've been very worried about that, as it happens. But since there's nothing I want less than for you to _stop_ -"

Roy sucks a bruise into his shoulder and laughs. "We'll just have to live with it, huh?"

"Yes," Tim agrees. "Roy, I think I'm -"

"Yeah, you are," Roy agrees. He tears open a condom and slicks up his dick, and Tim spreads his legs for him. He lifts Tim's legs onto his shoulders, eases his way inside of him and -

Everything is tight heat, and he can't tell whether he or Tim is breathing harder, whether he's hearing his own heart pounding or if that's Tim's. Tim feels so fucking good and Roy's terrified to move, terrified to hurt him even though a little even though he _told_ him it would hurt -

"Roy," Tim says. He pushes Roy's hair back from his face and fucking _clenches_ around him. "It's okay," he says. "Fuck me."

So Roy does. Gently at first, barely moving at all because Tim is so _tight_ , his legs nothing but bone around Roy, ribs sticking out, but then Tim says, " _Roy_ ," and Roy moves faster, practically folding Tim in half so he can kiss him.

"God," Roy says. "You feel so good, Tim." 

"So," Tim says. "So do _you_." Tim makes these soft noises that drive Roy crazy, but he gets louder as Roy gets deeper, and then all at once -

He bares his throat when he comes and Roy can't help but lean down to leave bruises there, figures a kid smart enough to figure out who the local vigilantes really are will be smart enough to cover up _that_. Roy pulls out of Tim and licks the come from his belly and Tim drags him back up to clean the taste of himself from Roy's mouth.

Tim reaches for him, pulls the condom off Roy's dick and then nudges him back so his head's at the foot of the bed. There's barely enough time for Tim to get his mouth around him before Roy's coming _hard_ , splattering Tim's mouth and chin. Tim stares up at him a little shocked, and then makes a sound that Roy's learned over the past month or so passes for a laugh.

"C'mere," Roy says, and Tim crawls back up toward him and lets him lick his mouth clean before he tucks himself into Roy's shoulder. Roy needs to get home soon, needs to get back out _there_ , but he asks, "You coming out with me tomorrow?"

"Yes," Tim says quickly. "I mean - unless you think I'll be in the way."

"You haven't been so far," Roy says. He kisses the top of Tim's head, smells shampoo and city air. "Besides, I _like_ having my own celebrity photographer."

Tim pinches him.


End file.
